Larxene's Christmas Dare
by Flame Vixen
Summary: Short, fluffy oneshot about what happens when Larxene let's Kairi talk her into singing Kareoke during Truth or Dare. LarxeneXAxel VERRY FLUFFY!


**Vixen:** Okay, I really planned to have this up earlier in the month; but this'll work. A short, sweet little one-shot, there is LarxeneXAxel fluffiness involved; as well as everyone's favorite: Kareoke! Run away! and please play "All I Want for Christmas" by Vince Vance and the Valiants; the link is in my profile. Enjoy!_

* * *

_

_Larxene's Christmas Dare_

"Come on, Larxene!"

Her eyes flashing dangerously, the slim blond ground out, "For the last time, Kairi; the answer is _NO_!"

For the thousandth time, Larxene wondered why she had let Namine talk her into doing this. Kairi was a good friend of their's; but she had a habit of being childish at the most annoying of times.

Not ready to give up on her idea of Truth of Dare, the red-head laughed, "Fine, then you'll have to do the dare!"

Her teal eyes widening, Larxene hissed, "Are you crazy!? We're out for dinner! It's Christmas Eve! I'm not doing it!"

Acting like she hadn't heard her, Kairi snapped her fingers and said, "Hey, I've the the perfect idea! You're dare is this: Larxene, you have to sing kareoke. The catch is that you have to pick a song that's about what you'd like for Christmas! We're at a place that does kareoke; it's perfect!"

Getting into it, Namine piped up, "Yeah, Larxene! You're voice is gorgeous; you'll be a hit!"

Stunned, Larxene didn't say anything; then, finding her tongue again, the blond just about exploded, "What?! Forget it, I'm not doing it, Kairi! I'm not playing your stupid game!"

She might have been a bit childish, but Kairi was also intelligent; she knew just where to thrust her barb as she jeered lightly, "Aww, what's a matter, Larxene? Are you afraid that you're singing's not good enough? Are you chicken?"

Freezing, Larxene let her gaze wander, taking in the room full of people. There were all sorts of couples dressed in casual elegance: red silks, navy cottens, pink velvets and even a few pairs of jeans; the soft sound of feminine laughter and the jumbled, indistinct sounds of low conversation filled the room. Not too romantic or overly bright, the lighting was just perfect for a relaxed place like this. But there was one table in a shadowed corner that she couldn't make out, even if she tried.

Finally answering, her blue eyes snapped fire at Kairi as she hissed softly, "Fine, I'll do it. But if we get kicked out, your dead, Kairi."

Tossing a scathing look at the red-head and her sister as she stood, the tall blond noted with grim satisfaction that Namine had slunk down in her seat, her soda forgotten.

Flicking a stray blond strand over her shoulder, Larxene sauntered toward the stage, the hem of her knee-length black silk dress flowing softly around her legs. Reaching the DJ, she handed him her request. As he fumbled for the correct disk, she tapped her foot impatiently. Finally, she caught the DJ's slight nod: he had the song. Throwing one last dirty look at the two teens, she snatched the microphone from it's stand as the opening bars of the song started up.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Larxene let her irritation slide away as her favorite Christmas tune started. There was just something about music, she knew, that always seemed to melt away her tension. But then, she knew the reason why; it was who she connected the music to.

_Take back the holly and mistleto,_

_Silver bells on strings._

_If I wrote a letter to Santa Clause,_

_I would ask for just one thing._

_I don't need sleigh rides in the snow,_

_Don't want a Christmas that's blue;_

_Take back the tinsel, stockings and bows,_

_'Cause all I want for Christmas is you._

Her smooth, honey sweet alto blending perfectly with the melody, Larxene felt the real magic begin. Once she really got into a song, she always felt the world slide away; she felt like she was alone with him, and that was all that mattered. Smiling slightly, she could see flaming, spiky locks and bright, emerald green eyes in her mind.

_I don't need expensive things,_

_They don't matter to me._

_All that I want, it can't be found,_

_Underneath the Christmas Tree._

_You are the angel atop my tree,_

_You are my dream come true;_

_Santa can't bring me what I need,_

_'Cause all I want for Christmas is you._

She could hear faint mutters about her as the instrumental break started. Looking up, she registered the faint shock on Kairi's face as a grin broke out on her own. Her gaze sliding to that shadowed corner, she could have sworn that she'd seen a flash of green; but then the final chorus started up, and her attention wandered back to the song; and to him.

_I don't need expensive things,_

_They don't matter to me._

_All that I want, it can't be found,_

_Underneath the Christmas Tree._

_You are the angel atop my tree,_

_You are my dream come true;_

_Santa can't bring me what I need,_

_'Cause all I want for Christmas is you;_

_'Cause all I want for Christmas is you,_

_'Cause all I want for Christmas, is you!_

All the way on cloud nine, Larxene was rather surprised to hear the applause as the closing bars of melody died away. Looking around, she could see that the sultry song had earned her a standing ovation from everyone; even the occupants of the shadowed booth. She could see the spiky brunette Sora, Kairi's crush; and Roxas' messy blond hair that made Namine swoon. Her eyes sweeping over the third person, she felt like she'd been hit with a load of bricks as she sucked air through clenched teeth.

That flash of green she had caught earlier; it was his eyes! Feeling herself flush, Larxene found herself at a loss for words; all she could say was a very quiet, "Axel..."

Feeling oppressed in the suddenly quiet room, Larxene did the only thing her numbed mind could think of: she bolted. Straight through the front doors, she didn't stop to grab her coat; she just fled as fast as her legs would take her.

The cold instantly penetrated her dress as she raced through the door; the chill winter air hitting her lungs like an icy blast. Gasping from the chill, she stood there for a moment; a moment just long enough for her to hear someone call out, "Larxene!"

Turning around, her teal eyes locked onto emeralds; Axel. Holding out her coat, he said in a soft tone, "Here, you forgot this."

Watching his face for a moment, Larxene didn't say anything. Standing in the falling snow, she felt like a foolish child, caught trying to do something that she wasn't ready for yet. She knew how she felt about him; but she didn't know what he considered her to be. Lowering her eyes, she kept her silence, even as he slipped her coat around her shoulders.

She didn't know how long it was, but she heard him mutter softly, "Larxene, look at me; please."

Meeting his eyes, she had just a moment to see the bright green of them before he lowered his head closer; her blue eyes widened in surprise as his lips covered her own.

It was better then she had ever imagined: honey sweet and soft, she didn't want this, her first kiss, to end. Closing her eyes, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, letting the world melt away.

All too soon, at least that's how it seemed, he broke it off. Watching his face, she asked curiously, "Axel, why...?"

"Because," he said, his eyes still burning, "You're all I want for Christmas too."

* * *

_**Vixen:** Like I said, hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review, and Happy Holidays!_


End file.
